Episode 56 - Genie Trouble
As Zuzu makes her way to the Iceberg Zone, she encounters one of the participants, Halil. There, she challenges the boy to a Duel to prove her worth, but this Fusion Duelist won't be a piece of cake... Featured Duels Zuzu Boyle vs Halil At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Halil Draws (6). Halil Normal Summons “Red Lamp” (900/600) (5). The effect of “Red Lamp” activates (Zuzu LP: 4000→3500). Halil activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Red Lamp” on the field and “La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp” to Fusion Summon “Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp” (2400/1500) in ATK Position (3). The effect of “Fire Jinn” activates (Zuzu LP: 3500→2900). Halil Sets 1 card (2). Turn 2: Zuzu Draws (6). Zuzu activates “Polymerization” (5), but Halil activates his face down “Absorbing Lamp”, negating it and adding it to Halil’s hand (3). Zuzu Normal Summons “Soprano the Melodious Songstress” (1400/1400) (4). The effect of “Fire Jinn” activates (Zuzu LP: 2900→2500). Since Zuzu controls a “Melodious” monster, Zuzu Special Summons “Canon the Melodious Diva” from her hand in DEF Position (1400/2000) (3). The effect of “Fire Jinn” activates (Zuzu LP: 2500→2100). Zuzu activates the effect of “Soprano” fusing itself and “Canon” to Fusion Summon “Schuberta the Melodious Maestra” (2400/2000) in ATK Position. Zuzu activates the effect of “Schuberta”, banishing “La Jinn”, “Red Lamp” and “Polymerization (Schuberta ATK: 2400→3000). “Schuberta” attacks and destroys “Fire Jinn” (Halil LP: 4000→3400). Halil activates the effect of “Fire Jinn”, Halil adds “Purple Lamp” to his hand (4). Zuzu activates “Pot of Dimensions” (2), letting her draw 2 cards (4). Zuzu Sets a card (3). Turn 3: Halil Draws (5). Halil activates “Polymerization”, fusing “La Jinn” and “Purple Lamp” from his hand to Fusion Summon “Dark Jinn the Destruction Genie of the Lamp” (2600/1900) in ATK Position (2). Halil activates the effect of “Dark Jinn”, revealing “Blue Lamp” and destroying “Schuberta”. Halil Normal Summons “Blue Lamp” (1000/1800) (1). Halil activates the effect of “Dark Jinn”, Tributing “Blue Lamp” to destroy “Schuberta”, then “Clef the Melodious Diva” is discarded (2). “Dark Jinn” attacks Zuzu directly, but Zuzu activates her face down “Crescendo”, sending “Aria the Melodious Diva” from her hand to the GY, to Special Summon “Mozarta the Melodious Maestra” (2600/2000) in ATK Position (1). Turn 4: Zuzu Draws (2). Zuzu activates “Fortissimo” (1). Zuzu Normal Summons “Tamtam the Melodious Diva” (1000/2000) (0). Zuzu activates the effect of “Fortissimo”, sending it to the GY along with “Mozarta” and “Tamtam” to Fusion Summon “Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir” (1000/2000). Zuzu activates the effect of “Tamtam”, targeting “Bloom Diva” (1000→500) (Halil LP: 3400→2900). “Bloom Diva” attacks “Dark Jinn”, but Halil activates the effect of “Blue Lamp” from the GY, banishing itself and negating the attack. Turn 5: Halil Draws (2). Halil activates “Capture Lamp”, since Halil controls a “Lamp” Fusion Monster, Halil banishes “Bloom Diva” while “Dark Jinn” is face up on the field. “Dark Jinn” attacks Zuzu directly, but Zuzu activates the effect of “Clef” in her GY, banishing it to halve the damage, then draws 1 card (Zuzu LP: 2100→800) (1). Turn 6: Zuzu Draws (2). Zuzu activates “Monster Reborn”, Special Summoning “Mozarta the Melodious Maestra” from her GY in ATK Position (1). Since Zuzu controls a “Melodious” monster, Zuzu Special Summons “Sonata the Melodious Diva” (1200/1000) in ATK Position (0). The effect of “Sonata” raises the ATK/DEF of all Fairy monsters she controls by 500 (Sonata 1200/1000→1700/1500) (Mozarta 2600/2000→3100/2500). “Mozarta” attacks and destroys “Dark Jinn” (Halil LP: 2900→2400). The effect of “Dark Jinn” activates, Halil adds another copy of “La Jinn” to his hand (2). Due to the effect of “Capture Lamp”, it is destroyed and “Bloom Diva” is Special Summoned to Zuzu’s field in ATK Position (1000/2000→1500/2500). “Sonata” attacks Halil directly (Halil LP: 2400→700). “Bloom Diva” attacks Halil directly (Halil LP: 700→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Zuzu Boyle Halil Category:Episode